Sin's Kiss
by Shadow Sha
Summary: this was a story that someone on DeviantART asked me to write for them.... RoyXLust


---------------

Sin's Kiss

--------------

"Stop where you are!"

Mustang runs down a street, chasing the fleeing Homunculi. Lust tries to lose him through the alleys of the Capital. She keeps running, not looking back in case he was still there. She was so close this time, She would have killed that Fullmetal brat if it wasn't for that tin can and this persitdent lunk head. She keeps going down the twisting and turning alley ways, certain that she has lost him. She smirks to herself, that lunk head thought he could catch her, Lust? She laughs in triumph until she hits a dead end. She humphs in annoyance until she hears a voice that makes her heart stop.

"You think you could escape? that's a laugh"

She turns and stares face to face with Colonel Mustang. He smirks, she may have put up a good fight but now he has her cornered.

"There is no where else to run, now come quietly and we'll put you in a nice, cozy cell"

She glares at him, her fingers growing into claws.

"I don't think so!"

She lunges at Mustang, nearly missing his arm. He moves, holding his arm. Lust turns around and lunges again. Mustang readys himself for his next move. He raises his hand and snaps his fingers, creating his trademark fire ball. Lust is blasted away by the attack, causing her to slam against a wall. Mustang tries to attack again before she could recover but was too slow. Lust dodges the blast, her hair a bit cienged. She keeps lungeing at Mustang and he tries to fend her off with fire balls. Finally Mustang hits her with his fire ball, throwing her back into a wall. Before she could recover, Mustang pins her against the wall. She tries to escape to no avail. She sigh sadly, She's been caught. Roy smirks, seeing the homunculi in defeat. Lust looks off to the side, sighing sadly.

"Aren't you going to kill me now, Human"

Mustang looks at her silently, tilting his head to the side.

"no, I can't kill you until King Bradly gives the order"

She turns to him, shock on her face.

"Idoit! you could kill me now and no one would know it!"

"True, but I'd rather do this by the book"

"what are you tring to prove!"

He becomes silent for a moment, memories of his not so far past. He shakes his head, tring to get rid of the image in his head. He glares at Lust, staring her in the eye. He sees something that surprises him, he sees a flicker in Lust's eyes, the same flicker that's in a human's eyes. She's scared, she's defeated, and she is begging to die. Mustang can't help but feel sorry for her. She looks off to the side again, refusing to look at him again.

"Aren't you going to call for back-up or something?"

Mustang looks at her, taking in everything about her. He places his hand on her cheek and turns her head.

"no...not right now"

She looks at him, confusion flooding her mind. Why is he being so nice to her? Why isn't he calling the other Alchemists or kill her right where she stands? And why is his hand on her cheek? She looks into his eyes, hoping to find an answer there. She trys and trys but finds nothing in his eyes that could answer her questions. He smiles at her confusion, chuckleing under his breath.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing...just the look you get when your tring to figure someone out"

"...What are you up too? Why are you being so nice?"

"...Don't know..."

He brushes a stray piece of hair from her face, placing his hand back on her cheek. Se looks into her eyes, feelings rising in both of them. Their eyes cloud over as their bodies become closer together. With no last thoughts, their lips meet softly at first, then firmly. Mustang runs a hand through her hair, Lust arms wrapping around his neck. They hold their kiss for qutie awhile before breaking apart. they look into each other's eyes one last time before moving apart. they stand there for a moment in silence, looking at each other, Mustang looks off to the side, sighing softly.

"Go...go before anyone finds out your here"

Lust stays still for only a bit, then she's begins to walk towards Mustang. As she walks past him, she whispers one last thing before she goes.

"Until next time, Alchemist"

She runs off into the dark alley, leaving Mustang there standing. He turns he's back towards the direction of Lust and walks back to his troops. As he walks, it begins to rain a little. He looks up and sighs, a smile on his face.

"Indeed Homunculi...until we meet again"

---------------

THE END

---------------


End file.
